Inappropriate
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto take text sex to a whole new level. NaruSasu drabble


**Trying something a little different here. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

One hand slipped reflexively into Sasuke's jeans pocket as he took a swig of his vodka and coke. His fingers closed around his mobile phone, thumb swiping over the screen, whilst he continued to pretend he was listening to Suigetsu prattle on about whatever the hell he was talking about.

He gave the phone a reassuring squeeze before withdrawing his hand from his pocket and running it through his unruly hair. Suigetsu's lips were moving but the sounds coming out of them were nonsensical to Sasuke. He really didn't care how many positions in the Kama Sutra his friend had ticked off with Karin. Sasuke had more important things to think about.

Like the message his phone had just received.

It buzzed against his thigh, sending a pleasant jolt over his skin. Licking the alcohol off his lips, Sasuke reached once again into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Suigetsu finally stopped his tirade as Sasuke's full attention moved to the phone. A few quick, practised button pushes and the text was on screen.

_Where's your hot little arse tonight then? Cause it sure as hell ain't in my bed._

Sasuke had to resist the urge to laugh. Naruto was a lot of things, but subtle wasn't one of them. They didn't really even know each other that well, having met through Sakura a couple of months ago. Well, they did know one thing – they fancied the pants off each other.

Sasuke could barely recall how it had begun. He just knew that within a few days of being introduced (in fact, just hours after Sasuke and Sakura's messy break up), the two of them were sending each other the most outrageous, flirtatious text messages. Sasuke wasn't normally one for making himself seem so easy, but when Naruto sent him a message like _that_, it was hard to resist the callous charms of the older man.

Sasuke took a quick glance at Suigetsu, who seemed quite happy to bore the barman with details of his sex life for now, before returning his gaze to the Blackberry and quickly typing a reply. He could feel a little bubble of excitement in his belly that made him feel like a naughty teenager again as he sent the text.

_Stuck in a bar with the friend from hell, sorely wishing I was in afore mentioned bed._

It wasn't even that racy. Not yet anyway. If it got any raunchier, Sasuke might have to take a quick bathroom break, as he had been forced to do several times at work. Regardless of how tame the conversation currently was, Sasuke could feel his legs jittering. He swiped his tongue over his lower lip in anticipation of what was to come.

A reply came almost immediately, and Sasuke was a little disappointed to find no flirting contained within it.

_Same situation, I'm afraid. Sakura dragged me out to some new bar she's found. I love the girl, but she can be such a pain sometimes._

Sasuke's little bubble in his stomach reduced a little as he read the decidedly un-sexy text. Was Naruto just texting him because he was bored? Granted, that was pretty much the only reason they had started texting in the first place, but Sasuke had hoped that his phone sex skills were enough reason on their own without boredom factoring into it.

He sighed and took another drink, draining his glass whilst he considered whether or not to dignify the message with a reply. Sasuke placed the glass on the bar and asked for a refill.

"So anyway," Suigetsu continued, "Karin bought this new lube stuff the other day that's supposed to be like a two in one massage oil thingy as well, and she's totally demanding that I give her a full massage before..." And his voice drifted into the background again.

Sasuke took a quick look around the bar they were in. It was a contemporary place that both he and Suigetsu were fond of. Soft electric blue lights fanned over the walls, illuminating the white sofas and glass tables. Little water features were dotted here and there, and across the room there was another bar.

Sasuke realised with a jolt that his ex-girlfriend was sat at said bar. And sure enough, on the stool next to her sat Naruto, nursing his beer with one hand whilst his other clutched onto his outdated Nokia.

As much as Sasuke was delighted to see Naruto, he and Sakura were absolutely not on good terms. Without so much as a word to Suigetsu, he began to slide off the stool. He gathered his coat up and was about to down his new drink and leave when his Blackberry buzzed in his hand again. Sending Naruto a quick glance which wasn't noted by the other man, Sasuke checked his phone.

_Don't you dare move your sexy arse._

Cue boner.

Sasuke swallowed and slid back onto his stool, placing his jacket back down. Suigetsu was so lost in his description of Karin's flexibility that he hadn't even noticed Sasuke's attempt to leave, and he continued to waffle on whilst Sasuke got comfortable again.

When Sasuke looked over at the other bar again, he felt his cock twitch violently at the filthy smirk Naruto was sending his way. Piercing blue eyes that curiously matched the decor of the bar bored into Sasuke's soul, and Sasuke bit down lightly on his lower lip as a thrill shot through him.

Sakura hadn't even noticed anything. In fact, she seemed to be doing exactly the same thing as Suigetsu, talking to the air and assuming someone was listening. She hadn't even registered Sasuke's presence at the bar.

Naruto definitely seemed to know this. He licked his lips before giving a nod of encouragement to Sasuke's lap where the phone lay in his hands.

Fingers trembling ever so slightly, Sasuke raised the phone and began to type. Naruto was looking at Sakura again, and doing a pretty good job of pretending to listen, it seemed.

_What's in it for me?_

Sasuke sent the message and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He swung his legs back and forth a few times, not quite daring to look over. He kept his eyes on Suigetsu, but he wasn't seeing the man. He was waiting for Naruto's response.

_Sit tight and you'll find out. You have no idea how kissable you look right now._

At the mention of kissing, Sasuke's teeth found their place in his lower lip again. He was definitely hard now. Naruto wasn't even roleplaying like usual (yet), but the knowledge that he was hot for Sasuke was just as arousing, if not more so.

_So get over here and kiss me._

It wasn't actually an invitation, and they both knew it. It was an initiation to their standard ritual, a start to all the sentences beginning with "I would" or "if I could".

And as predicted, Naruto fell into step.

_You know I would if I could. I'd get over there and kiss you so fucking hard that every girl in this room would wet their panties. I'd grab your hair and hold you still whilst I fuck your mouth with my tongue, and I'd make Sakura watch and weep._

Tremors were shooting up Sasuke's spine. Now they were starting to get somewhere. He chanced looking over at Naruto and almost wished he hadn't. That wicked smirk was still in place, and when their eyes met, Naruto pursed his lips in a mime of a kiss very briefly. It was such a tame visual, but coupled with the less than tame text message, it was enough to force Sasuke into a very speedy reply.

_Your lips look really soft. Perfect for biting. Watch out, I've been known to draw blood. But then I would lick it better._

Was that enough of a reply? He hoped so. Naruto was blatantly the dominant male in this weird set up, so Naruto naturally wrote more in their little "conversations". Sasuke's submissive side meant he had less to write.

Apparently, it was completely satisfactory, because Naruto's response was almost immediate.

_Fuck yeah. That's freaking hot. But you know, I'd have to punish you for biting me. A nice big hickey on that sexy neck of yours should do the trick, right where everyone can see it so they know who you belong to. Shit, I'm really hard now. Bet you are too, you naughty boy._

That was another thing Sasuke loved about Naruto. He was extremely possessive. More than once he had told Sasuke that he wanted nothing more than to show the whole world that Sasuke was _his_. And he was spot on about the arousal. Sasuke was actually chafing against his jeans now, he was that hard.

_That should be taken care of. If I could, I'd drop down on my knees in the middle of this room and suck you off. I'd keep my eyes on yours the entire time, and I'd only use my tongue at first, but then I would start scraping my teeth over you. Pretty soon, your whole dick would be down my throat. Bet you'd like that, you pervert._

He waited an appropriate amount of time for Naruto to read the message, then glanced over to see Naruto chuckling. When they made eye contact again, Sasuke dipped his index finger into his mixed drink, and then sucked it into his mouth under the pretence of licking the liquid off. He saw Naruto swallow as Sasuke mimed what he had described in the text, nipping at his finger with his teeth before closing his plump lips over it and collecting the liquid that coated it.

Naruto's fingers were a blur on his keypad.

_You dirty slut. I nearly blew my load watching that. You know that if you did that you'd be on your hands and knees in seconds with those tight sexy jeans yanked down. Bet you're going commando as well. All the better. I'd fucking rim you in front of everybody here. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting screwed by my tongue while everyone watches? Then I'd kiss you and make you taste yourself as I finger you like the bitch you are. And you'd Fucking. Love. It._

A bathroom session was definitely going to be required soon otherwise it would be Sasuke blowing his load in public, not Naruto. He kept staring in Suigetsu's direction, though he couldn't see anything but the scene playing in his head now as he rapidly typed his answer.

_Fucking. Hell. Do you really want me to cum in public? Don't even answer that. I'd totally be fucking myself on your fingers if you did that. Your hands are so big, you'd stretch me so much with just two fingers. I'd look over my shoulder the whole time at you and work you up with noises that nobody else gets to hear. I'm really noisy when I have sex, did I ever mention that? I'd moan and scream and you'd be so desperate to fuck me that you wouldn't even finish preparing me. Am I right?_

Naruto had a very strained expression on his face now, though whether that was due to Sakura nattering in his ear or because he was in urgent need of a session with his hand, Sasuke was unsure. He was ninety percent sure it was the former though.

_Damn straight. I'd screw you right over that fountain in the middle of the room, probably shove your head under water a few times just to make sure you're really gasping for it. Then I'd grab your soaking wet hair and wrench your head back for the sexiest kiss you've ever had. You'd have bruises on your ass from how hard I'd fuck you. I wouldn't even need to touch your dick to make you cum all over the fountain, and then I'd paint your insides white with my own spunk. And we'd kiss the entire time._

For some reason, the last sentence was the straw that broke the camel's back rather than the idea of Naruto screwing him into oblivion, though that was certainly a wonderful image. Sasuke pocketed his phone and excused himself from Suigetsu's presence with no more than a few curt words before making a beeline for the washrooms.

He was about to open the door to one of the private bathrooms when a tanned hand reached over his shoulder and did it for him. Sasuke's heart was in his ears as Naruto shoved him into the room, and locked the door.

"Time to prove if your actions speak as loud as your words, Uchiha."


End file.
